Tantas cosas por decir
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: La ruptura de Asahi con su novia era la comidilla de todos, incluso entre el equipo del Karasuno. / AsaNoya Lemon / KageHina


-¡Qué?! -Tanaka no puedo evitar involucrarse en la conversación que estaban teniendo Sugawara y Daichi -¡No sabía que Asahi tuviese novia!

-¡Shh! No alces la voz. Debe estar a punto de llegar. No vamos a hacer un drama de esto, ni tampoco le vamos a decir nada sobre el asunto -comento el capitán de manera serena.

-¿Entonces por que estáis chismorreando sobre su vida privada? ¿Qué hay de eso que ha roto con su novia? ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado? -indago más Tanaka curioso.

Kageyama que estaba un poco alejado de ellos pero que había escuchado parte de la conversación decidió participar.

-Debes ser el único del colegio que no lo sabe. Todos ya lo sabemos.

-¡¿Cómo que todos?! ¡Yo no lo sabía! -se metió Hinata quién se llevo un pequeño golpe de parte de Kageyama.

-Porque tú estás en las nubes enano.

-¡No me llames enano rey!

-¡¿A quien llamas tú rey?!

-¡Eh! ¡Parad de una vez! -intervino Daichi haciendo que todos se callasen de golpe -A ver...se ha ido extendiendo la noticia por la escuela muy rápido, ya que parece ser que la chica con la que sallía Asahi es una alumna muy popular. Lo estamos hablando ahora precisamente para que no haya malos entendidos. Como he dicho antes, haremos como si no estuviésemos enterados, es lo mejor. Debe haber sido un golpe duro para él, lo que menos necesita es que incluso los de su equipo le saquen el tema.

-Tienes razón, sino iba a ser imposible concentrarse. Asahi parece ser de ese tipo de darle muchas vueltas a las cosas -añadió Sugawara.

-Como se las gasta Asahi, saliendo con una tía tan popular y eso que parece tímido pero… -se cachondeo Tanaka -Me pregunto porqué será que han terminado….

-Bueno no está muy claro, pero eso no nos incumbe -concluyo el capitán -Solo quería adelantarlo para que cuando llegue todo sea como cada día.

-Pero Noya -san no se habrá enterado, él no está -dijo Hinata dándose cuenta de que era el único jugador que faltaba aparte de Asahi.

-Debe estar con Asahi, la mayoría de veces vienen juntos. No creo que tarden -hablo Sugawara y apenas un par de segundos después aparecieron los dos aludidos.

-¡Heyy! ¿Qué pasa? -espetó Nishinoya nada más entrar en el pabellón -¡Tampoco llegamos tan tarde!

Hinata se fue directo hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Hoy también me vas a enseñar ese movimiento tan guay que hiciste ayer?! ¡Repítelo! ¡Repítelo!

-Eh, vale vale, ¡Menudo entusiasmo a buena mañana!

Sin poder evitarlo las miradas se fijaron en Asahi quien simplemente parecía actuar como cualquier otro día de practicas. Los muchachos siguiendo las indicaciones de su capitán de no hacer ningún comentario y después de unos minutos parecía que ya nadie se acordaba de lo ocurrido.

 **· · ·**

-¡No te fijes tanto en el contrario y presta atención a quien te levanta la pelota memo! -le recriminó Kageyama a Hinata

El chico de pelo anaranjado un poco harto de las impertinencias de su compañero moreno no hizo más que inflar sus mofletes y enviarle una mirada de mala gana.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No hace falta que me lo digas tú!

-Vosotros dos estáis todo el puto día peleando, a ver si os liais de una vez y os quitáis esa tontería que tenéis encima -espetó Tsukishima directo, harto de que siempre tuviesen que interrumpir los partidos por sus inoportunas discusiones

Hinata se quedo mudo de golpe y Kageyama por su parte tardó en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Nishinoya se hecho a reír como un loco.

-Hahaha Bueno no hacía falta decirlo de esa manera. Pero en parte tiene razón, siempre estáis discutiendo, parecéis una pareja de tortolitos.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Tú también? -hablo Kageyama entre avergonzado y picado de que el llíbero entrase en el juego.

-¡Ni en broma! -negó abruptamente Hinata -¡Es un egocéntrico y un egoísta y un…!

No termino la frase ya que la mirada asesina de Kageyama le hizo callar en seco.

Daichi que estaba mirando desde su posición suspiro. No era una novedad, las practicas mayoritariamente se caracterizaban por 70% de juego y 30% riñas de algún tipo, Ya lo tenía asumido.

-Venga, 5 minutos de descanso, os irá bien -soltó queriendo armonizar el ambiente tenso.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué siempre a mí?! ¡Siempre se mete conmigo! -dijo Hinata al aire.

-Eso es porque le gustas y no sabe como llamar tu atención -le comento Tsukishima queriendo picarle aún más, aquello le divertía.

-¡Qué va! ¡Es que me tiene manía! -Hinata se fue hacia la banca a coger una botella de agua.

-¡Asahi! -le llamó Nishinoya -¿Salimos juntos luego? No tengo nada que hacer y no tengo ganas de encerrarme en casa.

Asahi pareció pensarse un poco la contestación pero finalmente accedió.

-Por supuesto, yo tengo un par de trabajos a medio hacer pero no es urgente.

-¡Genial! -exclamó ilusionado y con expresión alegre -No te vayas sin mi ¿eh?

-Realmente están muy unidos -Sugawara se dirigió a Daichi quien estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos un tanto alejados de los demás -Me recuerdan a ti y a mí.

Daichi sonrió y le envió una mirada cómplice.

-La verdad es que sí.

Después del descanso todos volvieron a la pista y siguieron el entrenamiento hasta que el entrenador lo dio por finalizado. Se dispusieron a recoger las cosas y dejarlo todo preparado y a punto para el día siguiente.

-¡Te digo que no! Solo estaba a medio centímetro de tocar la pelota, si me la hubieses pasado un poco más baja -le hablaba Hinata a un Kageyama otra vez mosqueado porque había perdido varios remates.

-Era perfecta, estaba todo calculado. ¡Eres tú que no has hecho un buen salto!

-¿Otra ves peleando? Bah, estos dos no tienen remedio -dijo Tanaka empezando a coger sus cosas para marcharse.

-¡No me extraña que no tengas novia! -exclamó esta vez Hinata alzando más la voz -Con ese humor de perros que tienes nadie te iba a querer cerca. Además si tuvieses una seguro que acabaría mal, como esa chica con Asahi.

Lo dijo sin pensar, tal cual, como solía ser Hinata. No se percató de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo hasta que se fijo en que todas las miradas del grupo estaban fijas en él.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir merluzo?! -Kageyama le dio un golpe -Mira que no sabes callarte.

Hinata se tapó la boca con su mano de manera refleja y enseguida cayo en cuenta en lo que habían hablado con anterioridad. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho aposta pero sin pretenderlo había hecho lo que no debía y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Nishinoya quién no sabía nada del tema se quedó confuso y se fijo en la figura de Asahi. Este que ya había recogido sus cosas, salió del recinto sin mediar palabra, en estricto silencio, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Nishinoya no tardó ni medio segundo en ir tras él.

-Joo, lo siento. Ha sido culpa mía -Hinata se sentía culpable y su cara lo reflejó -No debería haber dicho eso.

El capitán se fue hacía él para mostrarle su apoyo.

-No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco es que fuese un secreto. Es normal, aún es muy reciente, pero se le pasará.

 **· · ·**

-¡Asahi! ¡Espera, Asahi! -corrió hacía él desesperado y lo cogió de la chaqueta hasta que el más alto se paró -¡Espera! -cogió aliento y Asahi se giró hacía él -¿Por qué te has ido así de repente? Creía que habías dicho de irnos juntos.

-Sí, perdoname Nishinoya, es que he recordado que tengo que hacer unos cuantos encargos.

-¡¿Así sin más?! ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?!

-Lo acabo de recordar -mintió queriendo zafarse de la situación.

-¿Pasa algo? -Nishinoya que era muy perspicaz y conocía de sobras a Asahi sabía que no se trataba de eso y precisamente quería averiguar el fondo del asunto -Somos amigos, me lo puedes contar todo ¿No confías en mi?

-Claro que confío en ti -declaro convencido -Pero esto es algo que quiero quedármelo para mi.

-Es por eso que ha dicho Hinata ¿No? -dejo una breve pausa esperando una contestación por parte de Asahi, una que no llegó -¿Eh?

Asahi empezó a caminar y Nishinoya se posicionó a su lado.

-Vale, no me lo cuentes si no quieres. No soy idiota ¿vale? He oído lo que hablan por la escuela...en todos lados, por los pasillos, en cada rincón que vayas, siempre hay alguien murmurando el tema del momento.

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen?

-Pues que tú….que tú…. -Nishinoya no sabía como decirlo hasta que los ojos de Asahi se posaron en los suyos y lo acabó soltando -Qué tú fuiste quien cortó con ella, después de meses de relación y que ella estaba muy disgustada porque a ti parecía darte igual. Que ella te insistió en volver pero tú no quisiste…

-Mucha información.

-¿Pero es verdad? Siempre hay bulos en cualquier parte, uno cuenta una cosa y en medio día eso ya pasa a ser otra cosa totalmente distinta. Es por eso que yo no me creo nada de lo que dicen.

-Tienen razón -concluyo Asahi en tono neutral -Está vez tienen razón en todo.

Nishinoya paro de pronto la marcha y Asahi al ver que no le seguía le imitó quedando a escasos metros.

-Era una chica muy popular y muy guapa ¿Ya no te gustaba? -preguntó de repente el más bajo.

-No se trata de eso. A veces no es tan simple como eso, no se trata de gustar o no gustar -dijo el mayor intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas -Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, era muy guapa.

-Me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman -termino diciendo el líbero al darse cuenta de que tampoco tenía derecho a preguntarle por sus sentimientos -Solo que...me gusta saber de ti. Pero has dicho que querías guardártelo para ti y estás en todo tu derecho.

Asahi se fijo en la expresión de Nishinoya, algo afligida y no tan animado como acostumbraba a ser. Siempre con su sonrisa en la cara, animado y de buen humor. Realmente cuando eso cambiaba era como cuando el cielo empezaba a cubrirse a nubarrones grises, triste y fuera de lugar.

Tuvo el impulso de abrazarle pero se contuvo. Lo que hubiese dado por hacerlo no lo sabría nadie más que él.

-¿Sigues queriendo ir a dar una vuelta? -preguntó Asahi deseando animarle.

-¡Por supuesto!

Emprendieron la marcha y se fueron directos a un sitio de comida en el que solían pasarse a veces a picotear alguna cosa y seguidamente comer algún helado.

-¿No te estarán molestado en clase, no? ¡Que si eso voy y me los cargo a todos!

Asahi hecho una pequeña risa después de escucharle, sin duda Nishinoya siempre estaba cargado de vitalidad y energía, Algo en lo que ya se había fijado hacía mucho tiempo y siempre había admirado de él.

-No, tranquilo. Ciertamente gracias a mi físico y envergadura puedo decir que muy pocos se atreven a meterse conmigo. Por no hablar de mi mala fama, algunos por ahí diciendo que era un mafioso y que estaba metido en líos turbios.

-Hahaha Pero si eres un trozo de pan. Si te conociesen hahah No saben que no harías daño ni a una mosca.

-Tampoco digas eso, me dejas en mala posición.

-No lo decía con esa intención, solo que eres un buenazo, salta a la vista. Por eso me da rabia que vayan diciendo eso de que cuando cortaste con esa chica, te daba igual. ¡¿Cómo iba a darte igual?! Eres muy sensible -dijo sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-Me conoces bien.

-¡Pues claro! En cualquier caso, a mi siempre me da dado igual lo que piensen los demás, así que deberías seguir mi ejemplo -comentó con orgullo.

Después de comer y de estar un rato sentados en la terraza volvieron a emprender la marcha. Nishinoya rompió una de sus paletas de helado y le dio su parte a Asahi.

-Toma. ¡Estas sin duda son mis favoritas, me encantan!

-Gracias.

-Oh, ¿Te acompaño a casa?

No sabía muy bien porque pero le gustaba y mucho la compañía de Asahi. A pesar de que él no era muy hablador, solo tener su presencia al lado le hacía sentirse bien y confortado. Por eso casi cada día y a veces incluso poniendo una excusa, hacía todo lo posible para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

 **· · ·**

-¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara de mala hostia! -hablo Hinata a Kageyama desde su bicicleta -Y no me sigas ¿Qué no te caigo tan mal y siempre te metes conmigo? ¡Pues déjame en paz! -termino diciendo enfadado y molesto por el día que había tenido.

-Pff...qué idiota.

-¡Y deja de insultarme! ¡El idiota eres tú! Siempre igual, te crees superior a los demás solo porque eres buen colocador, pero eso no es nada.

Kageyama de pronto sonrió.

-Has dicho que soy buen colocador.

-¡No te lo tengas tan creído!

-Me lo tengo creído porque tú siempre me lo dices.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -exclamó ofuscado de que Kageyama tuviese ese carácter tan antipático que terminaba por sacarle de sus casillas -Eres tú que….dices bleh y luego es bam y al final no hay quien te entienda.

El moreno le miró con cara de alucinado.

-¿Y quién te entiende a ti? Menuda manera de hablar….ni que tuvieses 4 años…

-¡Es mi manera de hablar y punto!

-Bueno mientras hagas buenos remates, y seas un buen señuelo a mí ya me está bien como hables.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío? Se preguntaba Hinata en muchas ocasiones. Aunque a veces sí que se llevaban bien y no todo eran gritos y pataletas, pero sin duda sus caracteres chocaban mucho.

-Al final será verdad lo que ha dicho Tsukushima, y te gusto, porque no paras de darme la brasa constantemente -soltó Hinata sintiéndose triunfador por lo dicho. Estaba ya realmente harto de las impertinencias de Kageyama y quería darle una buena para que no se metiese más con él.

Kageyama paró el paso y muy al contrario de lo que podía esperar el más bajo, no le contestó con su peculiar manera de hablar.

-¿Y si así fuese qué?

Hinata casi se cae de la bicicleta y tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para poner los pies en la tierra sin haberse caído al suelo y darse un buen golpe. Kageyama fue hacia él y lo ayudó a incorporarse del todo.

-¡Qué torpe!

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya! -se excuso sintiéndose de pronto intimidado por la cercanía del moreno.

Quiso tomar distancia pero Kageyama le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

-No me has contestado. ¿Qué pasaría si tú me gustases? -volvió a hablar fijando su mirada con la de Hinata que parecía entre aturdido y asustado.

-Yo… -no sabía qué decir ni como tomarse aquello, ni si todo era una broma de Kageyama para al final terminar riéndose de él, como solía hacer a veces y cachondearse por lo alto.

Tardó un para de segundos esperando cualquier reacción por parte de Kageyama pero este seguía igual de serio.

-¿No sabes qué decir?

Hinata tragó saliva y Kageyama al ver que ya no tenía intención de huir lo soltó.

-¿Te parece mal? -insistió tratando de que Hinata dijese algo.

Hacía ya tiempo que había aceptado que ese cabeza hueca alborotada no le era indiferente y a pesar de que al principio se había convencido de que todo era pasajero y que solo era fruto de sus hormonas, los días y meses pasaban y la situación no cambiaba. Por raro que pudiese parecer le atraía de una manera muy diferente a la que se podría esperar. Simplemente le gustaba su compañía, como si la necesitase. Y a pesar de que por sus malas maneras manteniendo relaciones sociales, al final lo único que conseguía era terminar peleando con él. No sabía de otra manera de llevarse bien.

-¿Tanto te ha disgustado lo que te acabo de decir? -termino diciendo dándose por vencido al pretender obtener una respuesta -Está bien.

Se fue alejando ante la atenta mirada de Hinata.

-Kageyama -el aludido paró y se giró volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de Hinata. Esta vez el más bajo había cambiado su expresión -Lo dices en serio.

El moreno volvió a ir hacía él y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo cogió de la camiseta y se agacho para plantarle un beso en toda la boca. Uno con el que el más bajo no tuvo tiempo ni de pelear, ni rechazar, ni siquiera corresponder como era debido. Se quedó en shock, estático y tuvo la sensación de que sus piernas le temblaron. Cuando Kaageyama dejó libre su boca, tan solo pudo coger una bocanada de aire y reponerse de la falta de oxigeno.

-¡¿Qué….qué demonios ha sido eso….?! -casi chilló tratando de comprender o encontrar una explicación lógica en vano.

-¿Hace falta que te lo explique? -dijo Kageyama con tono sarcástico impidiendo que el arrepentimiento se instalase en su mente.

No, no iba a permitirlo. ¿Arrepentirse? Ya daba igual. Si Hinata tenía que rechazarle al menos quería haber podido probar su boca. Y lo había conseguido. Todo lo demás ya no importaba.

 **· · ·**

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la casa de Asahi el mayor le invitó a pasar.

-Mis padres no estarán en casa por unos días -comentó abriendo las luces -Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.

-¡¿En serio?! -Nishinoya abrió sus ojos ilusionado por la proposición y enseguida afirmó sonriendo -¡Woow! Tu casa es una pasada, tan grande.

-Ni que fuese la primera vez que vienes -dijo alegrándose internamente de que Nishinoya volviese a su habitual carácter.

-¡Claro que no! Pero es que cada vez que vengo me pasa igual, es genial.

-Puedes subir a mi habitación, yo ahora iré.

-Vale.

Eran muy cercanos y para ellos era casi una rutina estar juntos o ir a la casa del otro. Se podía decir que la convivencia hasta ahora había sido como la de dos hermanos.

Nishinoya entró en esa misma habitación que había entrado en anteriores ocasiones fijándose en que todo seguía igual. El olor de Asahi inundó sus fosas nasales nada más entrar y se sintió como en casa, aquello le daba paz. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y espero a que Asahi llegase.

-¿Tienes cosas que hacer? -preguntó el mayor cuando entró refiriéndose a sus clases.

-Sí, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo -rió – No me mires así, no voy mal en los estudios, no pasa nada -quiso aclarar al verle la cara seria a Asahi.

Asahi dejó su mochila al lado de la de Nishinoya y por primera vez se dio el capricho de mirar de arriba a abajo a ese chico que día si y día también se empeñaba en tenerle al lado.

-Nishinoya -el aludido le miro y Asahi flaqueo y un nudo se instaló en su garganta solo de pensar en lo que iba a preguntarle.

-¿Qué pasa Asahi?

¿Cómo iba a preguntarle algo como eso? No era asunto suyo y aunque lo fuese, no se veía con el valor suficiente. De repente se puso nervioso sin saber muy bien porqué.

¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, perdona, era una tontería.

-¿Tontería?

Aquello que sentía en ese momento quizás se podía etiquetar de ¿miedo? ¿Pero miedo a qué? ¿A la respuesta que pudiese darle, quizás?

-¿A ti te gusta alguien? -soltó de golpe y muy rápido casi trabandose en el intento.

Nishinoya asimilo la pregunta y la tomó con naturalidad, cosa que hizo que Asahi se sintiese un poco más relajado.

-¿Gustarme alguien? ¿Te refieres a alguien de clase? -lo meditó a la vez que respondía y llegó a la conclusión de que realmente nadie le había llamado la atención hasta el punto de poder decir que le gustaba. Entre las prácticas, los partidos, entrenamientos y cuando estaba libre, se pasaba todo el tiempo con Asahi o el equipo.

-No lo sé, como a veces te he oído hablar con Tanaka sobre nuestra manager y otras chicas...No tiene importancia, ya te dicho que era una tontería… -comento al final queriendo excusarse.

-Ah, haha Bueno sí, nuestra manager es preciosa. Aprecio la belleza de las chicas y hago mucho el tonto, pero el amor y la atracción son cosas muy diferentes ¿No crees Asahi -san? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y Asahi se vio sorprendido por la misma pregunta. Pregunta que no esperaba ni tenía preparada en su cabeza y por eso vaciló en la contestación.

-Oh claro...Lo siento, acabas de terminar con tu novia, qué idiota. Es normal que te siga gustando aún, aunque hayáis terminado….

-No -le salió del alma, sin pretenderlo y lo dijo con tanta convicción que él mismo se sorprendió.

Esta vez fue Nishinoya quien se quedo en silencio, esperando alguna otra palabra por parte de Asahi.

-Nunca estuve enamorado de ella -confeso captando toda la atención del líbero -Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que quizás podría estar bien con ella, pero solo me estuve engañando a mi mismo.

Nishinoya sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar, se mantuvo pasivo en contestar pero atento a lo que decía.

-Supongo que en el fondo es verdad lo que dicen y soy un cobarde.

-¡No eres ningún cobarde! -le recriminó de inmediato al ver que hablaba mal de si mismo y eso era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto -Al contrario, si te diste cuenta que ella no era para ti, has sido valiente en dejarla.

-¡He estado todo este tiempo con ella solo para poder olvidarme de otra persona!

Como si aquello hubiese retumbado en la habitación y hubiese quedado un eco, se hizo el silencio de repente en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Algo en el pecho de Nishinoya se agitó. ¿Había otra persona en la vida de Asahi? Por mucho que lo conociese nunca llegaban a hablar de relaciones o cosas intimas, por lo tanto desconocía por completo ese aspecto de Asahi.

-Hey….Asahi… -Nishinoya se fue hacia el mayor queriendo reconfortarle al verle un tanto abatido pero se sorprendió al ver que el otro le paraba anteponiendo una mano hacia él.

-No te acerques más por favor….No lo hagas o no sé hasta que punto voy a poder frenarme.

Ahora apenas y estaban a escasos centímetros y Asahi percibió que de pronto las fuerzas le fallaban. Esas fuerzas que por tanto había tenido, o al menos intentado tener para reprimirse ante el líbero. Después de terminar con aquella chica se sentía libre por fin de poder expresar realmente lo que sentía y no sabía si ese era el momento adecuado pero creyó que no había vuelta atrás.

-El que de verdad siempre me ha gustado eres tú.

Su cerebro había captado las palabras pero y a pesar de que los segundos pasaban, parecía que la mente de Nishinoya se negaba a asimilarlo del todo.

 **· · ·**

-¡Me acabas de dar un beso!

-¡No hace falta que chilles tanto y se enteré todo cristo! -le atacó Kageyama por el griterío que estaba haciendo Hinata.

-¡Me has besado!

-¡¿Y qué?! ¿Ha sido tu primer beso? -soltó sin pensar obteniendo la respuesta de inmediato al verle subir los colores a Hinata, quedándose completamente rojo -Lo ha sido -afirmo.

En el fondo aquello le hizo sentir bien. Le había robado su primer beso a Hinata. Había sido el primero en probar sus labios y aunque pudiese sonar egoísta ya que no había sido algo de mutuo acuerdo, le encantaba que así hubiese sido.

-¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?! -se reafirmó Hinata avergonzado.

-Nada, simplemente me gusta haber sido yo quien te lo diese.

A Hinata le chocaron esas palabras y no supo que contestar.

-¿No te ha gustado? Supongo que no...Que un chico como yo te haya besado, te habrá resultado asqueroso… -lo dio por hecho e hizo sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

-Tampoco tanto… -murmuro por lo bajo.

Kageyama alzó una ceja sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Estaba convencido de que la negativa y rechazo de Hinata sería inminente por eso ahora le resultaba incomprensible la contradicción del chico de pelo naranja.

-¿Te importa si lo hago otra vez? -pregunto esta vez bajando su tono habitual y pidiéndole permiso, esperando alguna respuesta.

No iba a volver a forzarle, ni quería que fuese de esa manera. Si Hinata no quería no iba a obligarle, simplemente desaparecería de su camino y aceptaría su derrota.

Hinata aún aturdido pero sin entender muy bien sus propias reacciones permaneció quieto.

-Olvídalo. Nos vemos mañana -acabo diciendo.

-Creía que te odiaba -un hilo de voz salió de su boca y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a llorar -Siempre me has caído mal, me pones de mal humor y me molesta mucho esa manía que tienes de querer ser el centro de atención -Kageyama que le escuchaba con atención se fue directo hacia él y lo apoyó contra si mismo -Pero me acabas de besar y ahora no sé que me pasa. Mi cuerpo...mi cuerpo….

Kageyama lo apretó contra si en un intento de abrazarle, aunque lo hizo algo toscamente.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? Ya sé que te caigo mal, y tú a mí, pero eso también me da igual. No existe ningún otro chico que haya conseguido llamar mi atención. No sé que tienes pero es como si a mi cuerpo le gustase estar contigo, aunque peleemos -termino diciendo sin saber muy bien como explicárselo a Hinata para que pudiese entenderlo, ya que ni él mismo llegaba a entenderlo del todo.

Hinata se percató de que le pasaba algo parecido, aunque nunca había llegado a la conclusión de que era porque en realidad pudiese llamarle la atención de esa manera. Lo atribuía a que era rivalidad pura.

-Creo que ha sido demasiado por hoy -concluyó el moreno queriendo evitar que Hinata se pusiese peor – Ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar ¿me oyes? No me seas niño.

Hinata le miro serio y Kageyama esta vez de manera más apropiada y pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, los abrazo con fuerza.

-De ahora en adelante estaré pendiente de ti. No me separaré a no ser que me lo pidas, pero a cambio tienes que entrenar más duro y no ser tan quejica.

-¡¿Qué?! -Hinata se separó sutilmente y vio como Kageyama sonreía, con una sonrisa que podía asegurar que no le había visto nunca -¡Idiota!

Kageyama bajo hasta su boca y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas hablando casi pegado a él.

-Me conformo con que me dejes darte uno de vez en cuando -le dio un suave beso – Y no dejes que nadie más se te acerque.

La calidez de la boca de Kageyama y su cuerpo hicieron efecto y pronto Hinata se calmo. Todo había sido tan rápido que en apenas unos minutos habían pasado de ser dos "enemigos" enfrentados y compañeros de equipo a dos chicos necesitados, besándose bajo la luz del cielo del atardecer.

-¿Y qué se supone que somos ahora? -preguntó Hinata sin querer sonar tonto, pero a la vez curioso por entender la nueva relación que tendrían.

-Eres mío -afirmo de inmediato Kageyama -Eso es todo.

El cuerpo de Hinata volvió a agitarse.

Kageyama cogió la bicicleta sentándose delante.

-Venga sube, que te acompaño a tu casa.

-¿Eh? ¡No hace falta! - se sintió tímido y rehuyó del ofrecimiento dándose cuenta de que era un poco vergonzoso.

-Sube te he dicho.

-No. ¡¿Como vamos a ir los dos ahí?! ¡Puedo ir solo, ya soy mayor!

Kageyama perdiendo la paciencia fue rotundo y tajante.

-Quiero que te subas a la maldita bicicleta y me dejes llevarte a casa ¿entendido?

Hinata esta vez obedeció y se sentó detrás, cogiéndose de la cintura de Kageyama que enseguida empezó a pedalear. La suave brisa le rozaba la cara y le transmitía una sensación muy agradable. Empezaba a hacer fresco, pero la espalda de Kageyama era indescriptiblemente cálida. Apoyó su cabeza en ella y Kageyama sin decir nada, sin dejar de pedalear, cerró los ojos por un momento y se mentalizó que a partir de ese día iba a cuidar de ese chico, siempre.

 **· · ·**

Nishinoya parecía no tener intención de hablar y Asahi depositando una mano en su hombro, tragó saliva un par de veces antes de volver a iniciar la conversación.

-No era lo que esperabas oír -afirmo -Y tampoco pretendía decírtelo, no por ahora.

-¿No por ahora? -Nishinoya le miro de frente sin dudar -¿Y entonces cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo? -quiso cerciorarse.

-Podría decirte cualquier fecha y eso no cambiaría nada -dijo haciendo que Nishinoya le enfrentase.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar a la ligera de algo así? Como si no importase. Me estás diciendo que te he gustado durante todo este tiempo…

Mentiría si dijese que se lo esperaba, por supuesto que no. Ni en mil años esperaba que la estrella del equipo se le confesase. Vale, estaban mucho más que unidos, eran inseparables, pero jamás quiso que ningún pensamiento amoroso hacía Asahi cruzase su mente, los descartaba cuando eso pasaba, ya que por supuesto Asahi estaba en una relación. Y antes de eso, tampoco habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de esos asuntos.

-No he sido muy acertado -comentó sabiendo de sobras que no había sido ni la mejor opción evadir sus sentimientos, ni reprimirlos hasta ese punto, pero en parte había sido por sus pocas agallas y las terribles dudas de como se lo iba a tomar o si su conexión con Nishinoya se vería perjudicada.

Sintiendo que no podía soportar más estar observando la expresión de Nishinoya, Asahi se decantó por ir hacia su cama y sentarse en ella, evadiendo así tener que hacerle frente.

-¿Qué se supone que va a pasar a partir de ahora? -preguntó pero sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Asahi, simplemente era una pregunta al aire, quizás una pregunta a si mismo -¡Me gusta estar contigo! -declaró alzando la voz -¡Me lo paso bien, me gusta tu compañía!

-Me alegra que así sea.

-¡Asahi! -el líbero se fue directamente hacia él y al estar Asahi sentado le tenía a una altura semejante a la suya - ¿Hasta que punto te gusto? ¿Te gusto por como soy? ¿Por qué nos llevamos bien y reímos juntos? ¿Por qué podemos hablar de cualquier cosa?

Asahi levantó su mirada hacia la de su compañero y ante sus preguntas eligió ser completamente sincero.

-Nishinoya, es mucho más que eso.

-¿Te gusto físicamente? -añadió ansioso, como si le hiciesen falta respuestas -¡Dímelo! ¿Es solo algo emocional? -los segundos parecían una eternidad y la impaciencia que se había instalado en Nishinoya hizo que perdiese un poco los nervios -¿No te atraigo?

-Dios mio, qué cosas me haces decir -expuso avergonzándose de que le estuviese preguntando ese tipo de cosas – Por supuesto que me atraes.

-¿De qué manera?

-De todas las maneras que puedas imaginarte

Por supuesto era un hombre y el instinto animal y sexual estaba allí. Se había fijado en Nishinoya como hombre, pero no solo por como era, tan él, único, sino también porque le atraía su complexión pequeña en comparación a la suya. Aquello era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta.

Pasaron un par de segundos más en los que lo que vino después hizo tambalear todo el mundo y la cordura de un Asahi ya afectado. Nishinoya se quitó la chaqueta de deporte que llevaba puesta y la camiseta blanca de debajo dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Asahi le miro entre alucinado y confuso y por supuesto rojo como un tómate.

-¡¿Qué….qué….qué estás haciendo?!

-Solo quiero que me mires y me confirmes si te gusta -argumentó con una firmeza que puso los pelos de punta al otro -Sé que no tengo un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso como el tuyo pero…

-¡Noya! -solía llamarle por ese diminutivo a veces y las pocas veces que lo hacía siempre provocaba la misma reacción en Nishinoya, un ligero espasmo recorriéndole toda su espina dorsal -No hacía falta que te quitases la camiseta -estaba nervioso y tener la mirada fija del líbero y parte de su cuerpo al descubierto no ayudaba en absoluto – Me gusta tu cuerpo tal y como es. Precisamente me gusta porque es así.

-¿Hablas en serio? -su corazón empezó a bombear mucho más fuerte de lo que ya estaba. Tanto que podía sentirse sus propios latidos furiosos -Entonces…. -se acercó hasta Asahi, hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra las piernas de Asahi - ¿Podrías tocarme?

Si lo de antes había sido un shock, lo de ahora pasaba a ser de una envergadura de otro planeta. Nishinoya cogió la mano de Asahi y la puso contra su pecho.

-Si tanto te gusto demuéstramelo. ¿Lo hiciste con esa chica muchas veces, no? ¿Puedes hacérmelo a mí también, aunque sea solo una vez?

El cuerpo entero de Asahi bullía y por mucho que trataba de ir asimilando los acontecimientos, estos sobrepasaban cualquier sueño o fantasía imaginable. Asahi subió la mano que estaba en el pecho de Nishinoya hacia su mejilla y lo atrajo hacía él besándole seguidamente. El nerviosismo hicieron que no pudiese besarle con todo lo que tenía, pero aún así se esforzó por besarle tan bien como pudo, despacio pero fuerte. Fue intenso y terminaron intercambiando saliva.

-¿Estás seguro? -le pregunto queriendo asegurarse -Si empiezo no voy a poder parar -dijo convencido de sus propios límites.

Nishinoya le contestó posicionando su cuerpo encima del de Asahi, sentándose encima de sus piernas y quedando perfectamente encajado sobre él.

-Nunca antes lo he hecho con nadie -se sintió un poco cohibido al confesar aquello pero sabía que con Asahi no pasaba nada.

-Eso no hace más que aumentar mis ganas de tenerte – dijo tomando por sorpresa al líbero – Seré todo lo suave que pueda -añadió.

Nishinoya afirmó con su cabeza y se fundieron en otro beso apasionado y mucho más largo que el anterior. Asahi lo sujeto fuertemente y se levantó para después girarse y depositar el cuerpo de Nishinoya sobre su cama. De inmediato volvió a envolverle el olor de Asahi, del que estaba totalmente impregnado toda su cama y el cuerpo de Nishinoya reaccionó por instinto. Asahi se posicionó encima de él. Noto el nerviosismo de Nishinoya, aunque él también lo estaba, quiso calmarle.

-Sujetate a mí -le dio un par de besos en el cuello y acarició con delicadeza sus costados -Tienes un cuerpo perfecto.

Aquel piropo cumplió su función y Nishinoya participó en el juego siendo él quien le quitase la ropa a Asahi dejándolo también desnudo de cintura para arriba. Asahi hizo lo mismo con los pantalones de Nishinoya y al final bajo sus boxers dejándole completamente desnudo. Nishinoya estaba erecto y no parecía de necesitar ningún tipo de estímulo más para excitarse al máximo, pero aun así Asahi cogió su polla y la masturbo con ritmo durante un par de segundos. Nishinoya cerró sus ojos y enseguida tuvo que frenarle.

-Ahh….si sigues me voy a correr.

-Lo siento -se disculpo levantándose ante la atenta mirada del líbero que por un instante el pánico le inundo.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué se iba? En milésimas de segundo un mar de dudas taladraron su mente dejándole intranquilo. Asahi se fue directo hacia su armario y de allí saco un pequeño neceser que llevo hasta la cama. Cuando sacó lo que había dentro entonces Nishinoya pudo entenderlo. Dentro había un pequeño bote de lubricante y una caja de condones.

-Seguro que esta muy frío -comento sacando del bote un poco del liquido y empezando a repartirlo por sus manos. Las frotó entre si para calentarlo -Voy a entrar…

No quería alargarlo, pero tampoco iba a hacerlo a lo loco, así que quiso asegurarse de tener los dedos bien empapados antes de meter uno dentro de Nishinoya. El libero lo tomó bien y apenas se agitó. No era doloroso, aunque la sensación ciertamente era extraña, pero la excitación del momento hizo que dejase cualquier nimiedad a un lado.

-¿Otro? -Asahi estaba atento a como reaccionaba su compañero y se esforzó por hacer bien su trabajo en cuanto a dilatarle su entrada, a pesar de que para él la espera estaba siendo tortuosa.

Después de varios minutos en los que estuvo metiendo y sacando sus dedos y empapandolos un par de veces en lubricante creyó que ya estaba listo y deslizo sus propios pantalones y ropa interior hacia abajo, pero sin llegar a quitárselos. Nishinoya tenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba agitadamente y Asahi lo morreo con ganas.

Lo que vino después fue una orquesta de gemidos por parte de Nishinoya y algún que otro gruñido de Asahi. El mayor se la metía hasta el fondo conteniéndose bastante y midiendo la fuerza de sus embestidas para no dañarle. Nishinoya gemía como un loco, no paro de gemir en todo lo que duró el acto sexual. Su voz se resintió y a medio camino estaba con la garganta seca y áspera. Se corrió varias veces en las que Asahi haciendo alarde de su gran aguante esperaba que volviese a ponerse duro (Tarea no muy complicada) para seguir follándoselo hasta que terminase corriéndose de nuevo. Así hasta que el más bajo derramo su semen tres veces, hasta casi vaciar sus testículos. Asahi cuando se corrió lo hizo encima de la pelvis de Nishinoya después de quitase el condón.

-Tú no te cansas… -declaro Nishinoya algo decaído de no haber "dado la talla" como pretendía – Eres insaciable.

Asahi se rascó la nuca y sonrió.

-¡Qué va! Es solo que tengo más experiencia. Si ha sido tu primera vez es normal. De hecho me ha sorprendido que te hayas corrido tantas veces…

-¡Eso ha sido tu culpa! -expreso haciendo una mueca -El sexo contigo es increíble -declaro convencido a pesar de que no tenía referencias ni nadie con quien compararlo. Lo sabía, no había nadie que fuese como Asahi, ni que se lo hubiese hecho como él.

Asahi depositó un beso en la frente del más pequeño y se tumbó a su lado.

-Soy un idiota….

Nishinoya ladeo su cabeza hacia él al escucharle decir eso.

-Si hubiese sabido que esto iba a resultar así, me hubiese evitado toda esa estupidez. Todas esas horas que pase con ella, te las hubiese dado a ti, todos esos besos….todas las noches que estuve con ella….

-Eso ya no importa -Nishinoya fijo su vista hacia el techo -¿Qué importa? Eso es el pasado. Lo que importa es lo que hagas a partir de ahora.

Claro, tenía razón, pero aunque lo dijese y lo supiese, los remordimientos tardarían un tiempo en desaparecer del todo. Eso fue lo que pensó Asahi no sin reafirmarse en que a partir de ahora iba a cambiar y ya había dado el mayor paso.

-Nishinoya quiero que salgas conmigo -dijo consiguiendo que este volviese a fijar su mirada hacia él.

Nishinoya sonrió.

-Si no me lo pedías tú pensaba hacerlo yo.

Ambos chicos se acercaron hasta quedar pegados, Nishinoya reposo su cabeza en el pecho de Asahi y se permitió cerrar los ojos quedando dormido poco después. Asahi lo estuvo contemplando durante un buen rato hasta que el sueño le venció.

La noche apenas había empezado y su relación también.

 **· · ·**

-Se ha hecho muy tarde, no deberías haberme acompañado -dijo Hinata nada más bajar de la bicicleta -Además ahora tendrás que volver a tu casa y tu familia se va a preocupar por llegar tan tarde.

-Calla un poco -murmuró.

Estaba claro que Hinata no entendía el cúmulo de cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Kageyama hasta que de manera un poco violenta lo empotro contra uno de los árboles que había a escasos metros de su casa.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aquí no, nos pueden ver!

Kageyama le cerró la boca de golpe con uno de sus besos y rápidamente se hecho para atrás.

-Toma -se quito la chaqueta que llevaba y se la tiro hacía Hinata que la cogió al vuelo.

-¿Por qué me la das? Yo ya tengo la mía -dijo distraído sin entender.

Kageyama negó con la cabeza.

-Solo guardala, me voy a casa -anunció empezando a caminar por donde habían venido.

Hinata se quedó de pie viendo como cada vez su figura se iba alejando más. En un impulso involuntario acercó la chaqueta que acababa de darle Kageyama hacía su cara y aspiro el aroma. Olía a él. Su corazón se aceleró y siguió con la mirada al moreno hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Se quitó su chaqueta que levaba puesta y la cambió por la de su compañero. Kageyama ya no estaba pero mañana volverían a verse. Con ese pensamiento corrió hacía la puerta y la abrió entusiasmado.

-Ya estoy en casa.

.

.

.


End file.
